Misadventure
by mandy brox
Summary: Bella y Edward vuelven a Forks durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero lo planeado no saldrá como ellos querían.
1. Chapter 1

Éstas eran las primeras navidades que iba a pasar a su lado y, además, como humana casada y con mi virginidad perdida. Había cedido a sus súplicas y ahora estaba disfrutando de mi primer año de universidad en Darmouth. Tenía que admitir que me lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Estudiaba bastante, estaba aprovando con unas notas decentes y, ademas, me estaba acostumbrando a las fiestas. Con Edward todo resultaba muy fácil y divertido. Él había cambiado mucho. Ahora siempre estaba sonriente y me dejaba hacer todo lo que quería. La vida era más divertida y yo adoraba a este nuevo Edward.

Ahora estabamos en un avión camino de Forks. Ya que seguía siendo humana podía ir a ver a Charlie y aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedara antes de transformarme. Éste con Edward era muy incierto. Igual podría ser el próximo verano que un año más tarde, pero él ya sabía que m ás de eso no iba a esperar. Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco-admití.

-Charlie se va a poner muy contento cuando te vea.

-Por eso voy a verle.

Volvimos a estar en silencio. A pesar de ello, el viaje no se me hizo nada largo. Con Edward el silencio era algo hermoso que no había que romper. Pero, aunque no hablaba, no paraba de besarme y yo lo agradecía. Desde mi noche de bodas todo había sido distinto en aquel campo. Sus besos eran más intensos y apasionados a la vez que abundantes y hacíamos el amor muy a menudo, al darse él cuenta de que no había peligro.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, Alice nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a Forks en coche. En su cara se dibujaba la excitación y el nerviosismo del momento. En cuanto Edward y yo aparecimos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y salió corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Bella!!!-gritó mientras corria hacia mi y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Hola Alice. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.

-Te he echado mucho de menos. No me gusta ir con Rosalie de compras después de haberlo hecho contigo. Y a ti también Edward-me soltó para ir con su hermano.

- Qué te parece si nos llevas a casa Alice?-le dijo Edward-. Estamos algo cansados.

-Subid al coche-le respondió con una sonrisa.

El trayecto hasta Forks no fue nada silencioso. Alice dejó conducir a Edward y se sentó detrás para que le contara todo lo que me había pasado desde que nos separamos. Intenté alegar que hablaba con ella casi todos los días, pero ella me contestó que no era lo mismo que hablar cara a cara. Tras un par de horas de trayecto el coche se detuvo frente a mi casa. Vi como Charlie asomaba la cabeza, apartando la cortina, curioso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro casi al instante. Salió corriendo a la calle mientras yo salía del coche y vino a abrazarme lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bells cariño-dijo entre sollozos.

-Hola papá-le apreté más contra mi. Me sentía feliz de estar con él.

-No te esperaba. Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Edward!-dijo de repente, separándose de mi y estrechando la mano de Edward.

-Encantado de volver a verle, señor Swan.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Charlie.

-Cierto.

La relación de mi padre con Edward había cambiado mucho. Al principio, cuando se enteró de lo de la boda, intentó matar a Edward y le prohibió la entrada en casa de por vida, aparte de que no me dejaba salir nunca. Luego empezó a aceptar que eso era lo que yo quería e intentó que su relación con Edward mejorara y lo consiguió . Pasaba tardes enteras hablando con él sobre deportes, se iban a pescar juntos y se trataban como si fueran hermanos. Esto supuso un alivio para mi. Mi vida comenzó a ir bien desde entonces. Claro que también estaba el tema de Jacob. Pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión y ahora, por lo que sabía, él era más feliz de lo que hubiera sido estando conmigo y yo era la persona más afortunada del mundo. Todo había salido bien y en cuestión de un año y medio, como mucho, sería un vampiro.

Después de tan calurosa bienvenida, Edward decidió que era mejor marcharse y así ver al resto de su familia.

-Luego volveré a por ti-me prometió.

-Pero no tardes, ¿eh?-le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Descuida.

Acto después subió al coche y se marchó. Entré con Charlie en la casa y subí a mi habitación a deshacer la maleta. Iban a ser dos semanas inolvidables. Cuando todo estuvo desempaquetado bajé al salón con Charlie. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y le abracé.

- Y esto?-me preguntó confuso.

-Te he hechado de menos-me encogí de hombros.

-Yo también, Bells-me abrazó más fuerte.

Al igual que con Alice, me tocó contarle todo lo que había hecho desde que me marché a la facultad. Aunque con Charlie exageré más la parte de los estudios y pasé rápidamente por la parte de mis salidas nocturnas. Más tarde vino Edward y seguimos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche. Entonces decidó que era hora de volver a "marcharse".

-Bueno. Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me marche.

-Tienes razón, Edward-intervino mi padre. Estaréis cansados y yo impidiendos dormir.

-En absoluto, Charlie. Si estamos aquí es porque queremos.

-Tienes razón.

-Pues buenas noches, Charlie.

-Buenas noches chico.

Edward me miró de forma significativa por lo que me levanté y le acompañé a la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral para girarse y mirarme.

-Bella. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó como lo hacía últimamente. Noté sus labios llenos de pasión y deseo junto a los míos y como su lengua se movía insistente dentro de mi boca. Aquello me asustó. No solía hacer eso por miedo a que rozara sus dientes y se desencadenara un desastre. Pero parecía que Edward estaba de muy buen humor al regresar a casa, al igual que yo. Momentos después se separó de mi y me miró con esos ojos de deseo que hacían que me olvidara respirar.

-Te espero arriba- me dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa que le producía la expresión de mi cara a la que se le notaba que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al salon para darle las buenas noches a mi padre.

-Bueno papá. Voy a acostarme.

-Sí, yo también me voy. Se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

-Eso parece-le dije con una sonrisa. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Este es un pequeño fanfic que escribí antes de la salida de Amanecer. Era un pequeño texto para amenizar la espera.

Ahora me parece bastante simple y no muy bien escrito, pero gustó mucho a las personas que lo leyeron por los foros y demás, así que va a ser lo primero que suba aquí.

Espero que os guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Subí las escaleras intentando que mi velocidad no se viese incrementada a valores sospechosos, pero cuando llegué a la puerta no fui capaz de contenerme y la abrí con un fuerte tirón. Y allí estaba él. Sentado en mi cama. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ten cuidado no vayas a arrancar la puerta-me dijo mientras me dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas. Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor.

-Creo que sobrevivirá.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me tumbé a su lado. Me arrimé todo lo que pude a él y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto me cuesta separarme de ti ahora.

- ¿Acaso crees que para mi es fácil?

-Los humanos sois más resistentes-se rió.

-Oh. ¿Eso crees?

-Claro que sí.

Y dicho esto empezó a besarme de nuevo. Eso tenía que ser un delito. Adoraba que me besara pero dudaba que fuera sano que alguien besara a otra persona así. Pero no se detuvo en los besos. Noté como sus frías manos recorrían mi cuerpo por debajo de mi blusa, provocandome unos escalofríos que no solo eran producto de la diferencia de temperatura. Sus labios se volvieron más insistentes mientras sus manos empezaban a quitarme la ropa. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que fui capaz intenté apartarle.

-Edward, no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?-susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello, pues sus labios habían ido a parar allí cuando los aparté de los míos.

-Charlie-logré susurrar.

-Dentro de poco se dormirá y no creo que siga viniendo a tu habitación para saber si estás dentro.

-Pero se despertar seguro-objeté.

-Bella, no me digas que no te apetece-utilizó una voz más seductora de lo extrictamente necesario.

-Pues claro que sí. Ya lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El ruido.

-Ser más silencioso.

Lo aparté más de mi, por lo que por fin pude mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero yo no se si voy a ser capaz de contener mis gritos.

-Joder tienes razón. Todo por tu culpa.

- Oye! Que la culpa la tienes tu por hacerme disfrutar tanto.

-Vuelves a tener razón.

Desde ese momento se contentó con besarme una y otra vez hasta que me dormí entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente tocó hacer una visita a la mansión de los Cullen. Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía y no sabía como podrían reaccionar. Edward esto lo notó.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Bella?

-Yo... No estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bella, sabes que no puedes engañarme.

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no les veo.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Bella?

-Pues es que ha pasado mucho tiempo. No se cómo van a reaccionar.

-Tienen muchísimas ganas de verte. También te han echado mucho de menos.

Tras estas palabras me relajé un poco. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asombro. La mansión estaba más bonita que la última vez que la vi. En la puerta nos esperaba Alice.

-Corre Bella. Te están esperando.

Entré en la casa y allí estaban todos, de pie, esperándome, tal como había dicho Alice. Esme fue la primera que vino a abrazarme.

-Hola cariño. Como estás?

-Muy bien. Gracias Esme.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella.

-Carlisle.

-¡Bella!

-Emmett-me vi envuelta en su gran abrazo de oso.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí. Desde que te fuiste todo a sido mucho más aburrido.

-Habrá que ponerse manos a la obra.

Me soltó y se alejó riendo a carcajadas. Me sentía cada vez mejor allí dentro y entonces recordé algo.

-Jasper.

-Hola Bella. Menos mal que has vuelto. Alice se había vuelto insoportable.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos Alice que le dio un codazo al pobre Jasper.

-Me alegro de verte Bella-me giré hacia donde procedía esa voz.

-Yo también Rosalie. Ni te imaginas cuanto.

Rosalie me sonrió. Con ella todo había cambiado también. Aún era algo fría nuestra relación, pero ya había aceptado que iba a formar parte de su familia y había intentado ser amiga mía a toda costa. Y casi lo estaba consiguiendo.

Después de la bienvenida pasamos casi toda la mañana hablando. Tenía tanto que contarles. Gracias a Alice claro. Cerca del mediodía Edward me rescató y aunque hacía mucho frío fuimos a ver como estaba nuestro prado. Cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que estaba incluso más hermoso que la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Está bonito, eh?-Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Sí.

Me giré a mirarle y vi que me miraba con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se juntaron con los míos como cuando lo hacían antes de...  
Intenté separarme de él.

-Edward, aquí no!-le dije en cuanto sus labios se deslizaron hacia mi cuello.

- ¿Y por qué no?-dijo apartandose de mi.

-Pues porque hace frío aquí y además la hierba está mojada.

-Tú y yo sabemos que muy pronto entrarás en calor- ¿por qué tendría que sonreir así ?

-Pero, pero...

Fue lo último que consiguió salir de mis labios. Los suyos ya estaban sobre los míos y mi espalda sobre la hierba mojada. Tirité de frío. Pero mi cuerpo ardía. Edward sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Mi voluntad apenas gritaba ya en mi cabeza. La boca de Edward ya descendía por mi vientre mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de mi blusa justo antes de que sus labios llegaran allí. Todo mi cuerpo tenía la piel de gallina y se estremecía de placer. Ya era imposible pararle. Entonces llegó al borde de mis pantalones y cuando pensé que empezaría a desabrocharlos se incorporó.

-No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que ahora no quieres hacer, Bella.

Al principio no fui capaz de decir nada. Me había quedado muda. Ahora que mi determinación ya había caído me decía aquello. Seguro que lo estaba haciendo aposta. Entonces por fin pude replicar.

-Pero serás, serás...

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Bella? Creía que tenías frío- Lo dijo con una adorable cara de desconcierto que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer la entereza que había conseguido reunir.

- Lo has hecho aposta!-le grité malumorada. Pero no estaba preparada para su reacción. Apenas me di cuenta de que se movía y cuando me quise dar cuenta la punta de nuestras narices se rozaba. Entonces esbozó esa sonrisa arrebatadora una vez más aquella tarde y me dijo con la voz más seductora que jamás había ultilizado: "Sí". Y volvió a besarme de una forma que hacía que me derritiera por dentro para luego incorporarse otra vez.

-¿Te apetece ir a pasear un poco por los alrededores?-me dijo animado por la perspectiva de caminar por el bosque junto a mi.

-No puedes hacerme estas cosas.

-¿El qué?-preguntó con una cara de incertidumbre.

-¡Dejarme a medias cuando sabes que has ganado! ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Algún día vas a matarme de un infarto.

-Vamos quejica-me tendió la mano mientras sonreía.

-Vale-se la estreché con gusto.

Cuando me levanté no se molestó en soltarme la mano, sino que me la estrechó más fuerte. Seguro que era para evitar que me cayera. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan torpe? Salimos del claro y nos adentramos en el bosque. Al principio todo fue bien, pero como no podía ser de otra manera empecé a tropezar con todo lo que se me ponía delante. Suerte que estaba allí Edward para evitar que me diese de bruces contra el suelo más de una vez. Pero él no se contentaba con eso. Cada vez que tenía que ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio su mano se entretenía en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, acariciándome. Yo me giraba a mirarle, pero el simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad con toques de diversión contenida. Era un cabrón, pero lo adoraba. Tenía que reconocer que me encantaba notar su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que prácticamente nos limitabamos a besos más bien esporádicos por temor a no poder contenerse. Pero el tiempo me había dado la razón y mantener tanto las distancias era una estupidez. Cuando ya llevabamos un rato andando en línea recta decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Me llevas a algún sitio en especial?

-Al camino.

-Oh.

-Ya sabes que está bastante lejos. ¿Para qué íbamos a caminar en dirección contraria? Hubieramos tardado mucho más tiempo. Y además yo sólo quería caminar contigo.

-Pero en realidad hubiera dado igual. Hubieramos podido correr también.

-Pero eso no hubiera sido tan divertido-dijo a punto de empezar a carcajearse.

Le miré con una mirada envenenada. A mi no me hacía ninguna gracia y eso él lo sabía. Pero le encantaba pincharme para hacerme enfadar. Eso le divertía todavía más. El próximo silencio fue él el encargado de romperlo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-me dijo parandose en seco.

-¿Qué?-inquirí.

-Ya me he cansado de caminar y tú querías correr. Sube venga.

-Edward no hace falta.

-Sí que hace falta. Quiero descargar adrenalina.

-Está bien-le dije ensanchando mi sonrisa.

En cuanto me acomodé en su espalda salí disparado y una vez más disfruté de la sensación del aire golpeando mi cara a esa velocidad tan elevada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corríamos, pues en la ciudad no salíamos mucho a lugares donde pudiéramos estar realmente solos. Los estudios no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre y Edward se empeñaba en que tenía que sacar buenas notas y siempre estaba pendiente de que me lo aprendiera todo. Pero ahora estábamos de vacaciones e iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Me abandoné a la fuerza del aire y dejé de pensar.

Cuando esa fuerza dejó de golpearme volví a la realidad. Edward me soltó y mis pies se posaron sobre el suelo. Se giró para verme mejor.

-¿Qué tal?

-Ha sido fantástico.

-¿En serio?-preguntó mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

-Ya te digo. Lo echaba de menos. Mucho.

-Vaya. Me sorprendes. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo volverías a marearte.

-Tonterías Edward. Me encanta correr contigo.

Subimos al coche cada vez de mejor humor. Nos estaba sentando bien esta escapada a Forks. En verano pensaba volver. Como siempre Edward cogía mi mano mientras conducía. Adoraba su tacto frío. No hablamos hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno. Ya hemos llegado.

-Vendré a verte luego- me dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

-Vale. Te estaré esperando-y esta vez me incliné yo para besarle.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

.

.

.

Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer


	3. Chapter 3

Salí del coche a trompicones como era mi costumbre y entré en la casa, no sin antes girarme y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Edward que continuaba allí sin moverse esperando para verme entrar. Al fin crucé el umbral de mi casa y lo perdí de vista.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, papá.

-Pensaba que no te vería hasta después de cenar.

-¿Y qué ibas a cenar si yo no venía?-empezamos a reírnos ambos.-Voy a preparar algo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Sigue viendo el partido, cuando esté te aviso.

Esa noche me esmeré en la elaboración de la cena. Estaba feliz de poder cocinar para Charlie una vez más. Tuve que hacer pescado, pues era lo único que había en el frigorífico además de huevos y beicon, pero fue el pescado más delicioso que había probado en muchísimo tiempo. Charlie lo devoró todo con ansia. Me sentí culpable por no poder cocinarle todos los días ¿Y si le regalaba un libro de recetas de cocina por Navidad? Tenía que hacerme con uno pronto. Luego llamaría a Alice y le propondría ir de compras mañana. Pasado ya era Navidad y tenía que comprar algunos regalos. La voz de Charlie me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

-Tengo que felicitarte Bella. Hacía timpo que no comía tan bien.

-Me alegra que te gustara. Yo hacía tiempo que no cocinaba tanto. Edward y yo comemos casi siempre en la cafetería de la facultad.

-Pues me alegra saber que no has perdido la práctica-ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Papá, ¿te importaría si voy mañana a Port Angeles de compras con Alice?

-Claro que no. Alice debe de estar deseándolo.

-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que llamarla para decírselo.

-¿Ella no lo sabe?

-En realidad no. El caso es que necesito hacer unas compras y como ella está siempre tan dispuesta pues le voy a pedir que me acompañe.

-Pues espero que os divirtais.

-Gracias, papá.

Cuando lo tuve todo recogido y limpio me dirigí hasta el telefono para hablar con Alice. Descolgué el auricular y marqué el número de Alice. Por supuesto en cuanto sonó el primer tono ella lo cogió y lo primero que me dijo fue que sí. Alice lo había visto todo ya. Decidí que lo mejor sería irme temprano a dormir pues el día de mañana iba a ser muy largo. Le dí las buenas noches a Charlie y subí a mi habitación.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron mi rostro y ya no hubo manera de conseguir que la oscuridad viniera a buscarme. Era muy extraño, ya que por la noche había echado las cortinas para que nada interrumpiera mi sueño. Cuando abrí los ojos y me acostumbré a la abundante luminosidad de mi habitación lo comprendí todo. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora leyendo y había abierto la cortina y la ventana todo lo que ésta le permitía. En cuanto levantó la vistá hacia mi le miré ceñuda.

-¿Nos levantamos de mal humor?-era evidente que él no lo estaba.

-¿Por qué has abierto la ventana?-le repliqué mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Sentí como se levantaba y se acercaba a mi para quitarme la almohada y poder mirarme.

-Perdoname por hacer que te despertaras antes.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has...?

-Calla Bella. Lo he hecho porque ya es muy tarde y como hoy te vas de compras con Alice no voy a poder estar contigo demasiado tiempo. Ya sabes como es Alice y te tendrá en Port Angeles todo el día. Me estraña que no haya venido aún a buscarte.

-Oh Edward, perdona.

-No hay nada de que disculparse.

Y comenzó a besarme con la pasión latiendo en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotras?-le propuse en cuanto me liberó.

-¿Estás loca? Prefiero aburrirme todo el día que ir de compras con Alice.

-¡Edward! Que yo voy a ir.

-Y por eso te compadezco.

-Idiota-le repliqué mientras me levantaba de la cama.- Me voy a ducharme.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? El sheriff no está, ¿sabes?

-Ni se te ocurra seguirme. Tu sigue leyendo lo que fuera que estuvieras leyendo cuando me has despertado.

-Vamos Bella no te enfades. Yo no quería...

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme al cuarto de baño con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Apenas hube acabado de arreglarme alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?-oí gritar a Edward.

-No, ya voy yo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta de un brusco tirón. Alice estaba esperando en el umbral con una expresión de radiante felicidad en su rostro y Rosalie la acompañaba.

-Buenos días Bella. ¿Ya estás preparada? ¡Date prisa que el tiempo es oro!

-Buenos días Alice- logré articular mientras me reía-. Hola Rosalie. No sabía que venías con nosotras.

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar en casa perdiendome toda la diversión?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Buenos días chicas. ¿Ya os vais?

-Ni hablar Edward. Bella me pertenece hoy a mi. Así que olvídalo. Nos marchamos inmediatamente.

-Pero nos podríamos quedar a comer y luego ya nos vamos, ¿no?

-Eso no lo pienses Bella. Ya comeremos algo allí.

Mientras Rosalie se reía yo me despedí rápidamente de Edward justo en el momento en que Alice me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba hacia el coche.

El viaje fue de lo más animado. Nada más llegar Alice y Rosalie tomaron el mando y me arrastraban hacia infinidad de tiendas en las que con solo mirar el precio me mareaba. Cuando llegó mediodia me llevaron a un restaurante para comer y luego reanudamos la marcha, cada vez con menos entusiasmo de mi parte. Empezaban a dolerme los pies.

-Alice yo quería venir a comprar algunos regalos para mañana, ¿sabes? ¿No podríamos ir a tiendas más asequibles y quizás a alguna librería? Pero primero me gustaría descansar.

-Bella sabes que el dinero no es problema. Mira allí hay un banco vamos.

-Me gustaría pagar los regalos con mi dinero. No quiero utilizar la tarjeta que me dio Edward.

-Si se entera se va a enfadar contigo.

-Alice venga se comprensiva. Si Bella no quiere podemos ir a algún sitio más barato. Aunque también podemos obligarla.

-Me gusta tu idea Rosalie.

-Chicas por favor. No seais así.

Después de descansar un rato me llevaron a comprar los regalos que necesitaba y me obligaron a gastar la tarjeta de Edward, pero por suerte me dejaron entrar en una librería a por el libro de Charlie.

Llegué a casa tarde y cansada con un montón de cosas que ni siquiera necesitaba y un montón de ropa nueva que se empeñaron en comprarme o hacerme comprar. Edward tenía razón y hubiera sido mejor pasar el día aburrida en casa. Aunque por otra parte había estado genial pasar el día con Alice y Rosalie. Realmente las había echado mucho de menos.

-Papá ya estoy en casa.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí. Ha sido estupendo. Aunque estoy agotada.

-Hay un poco de pizza en la cocina, te la puedes comer y así puedes acostarte antes.

-Eso sería estupendo.

El día siguiente lo pasamos todos juntos en casa de los Cullen. Comimos hasta hartarnos, al menos mi padre y yo, ya que Edward y su familia con aparentar era suficiente, bailamos hasta que las pierrnas ya no eran capaces de sujetarnos, hablamos hasta que se nos secó la garganta y nos repartimos los regalos. A Charlie le encantó el libro y me prometió que lo usaría todos los días y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a aprender algunas cosas mientras estuviera en casa. Cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche papá y yo decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma rápida y tranquila. Yo repartía mi tiempo entre Edward, Charlie y los Cullen e intentaba pasar el mismo tiempo con todos, pero unos días después de navidad pasó algo que no me podría ni siquiera imaginar. Había sido muy discreta con mi llegada y además pensaba que no se encontraba cerca. En uno de los pocos momentos en que estaba sola en casa, preparandome para ir a casa de los Cullen, justo cuando papá se marchaba a la oficina, alguien llamó fuertemente a la puerta. Me apresuré a abrir y cuando lo hice el corazón me dió un vuelco y se negó a seguir latiendo. Mis pulmones dejaron de recibir aire y empecé a marearme. No podía creer que estuviera justo delante de mí. Pero allí estaba, con sus pantalones vaqueros cortos y sin camiseta, justo como solía ir para una mejor transformación. El pelo le había vuelto a crecer y le llegaba un poco más de los hombros. Su rostro se había suavizado, sus ojos estaban otra vez llenos de vida y alegría y justo debajo... Oh Dios mío ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que creí haber perdido para siempre. Jacob Black estaba más guapo que nunca y me sonreía con una felicidad en todo su ser que era contagiosa.

-Si no respiras te vas a ahogar.

Ante su observación empecé a meter aire violentamente en mis pulmones y me sujeté mas fuerte a la puerta hasta que el mareo empezó a remitir.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras mucho de verme- ahí seguía su sonrisa, inamovible.

-Jacob.

-¿Como estás Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Me aparté de la puerta para dejarle paso aún sin capacidad de habler. Se dirigió al salón y se acomodó en el sofá. Yo me senté en el sillón y seguí observandole en silencio.

-Bella por favor di algo-su sonrisa desapareció y la sustituyó una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

-Yo... No esperaba verte Jake.

-Billy invitó anoche a Charlie a casa y le dijo que no podía ir porque estabas tú aquí. Mi padre me lo dijo y he decidido venir a verte.

-Dios mío Jake, me alegró un montón de verte-estallé a llorar y me fui al sofá a abrazarle.

-Eh Bella, no llores. Yo también me alegro un montón de verte. Aunque tengo que admitir que esperaba que tu condición fuese distinta.

Cuando conseguí calmarme le solté y le miré a los ojos.

-Edward me convenció para que lo retrasara por lo menos un año. La verdad es que no le hace mucha gracia que me convierta en uno de ellos y yo cedí a sus suplicas. Pero esto no va a durar para siempre.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puede hacer.

-¿Disculpa?

-He cambiado mucho Bella. Me he imprimado y he podido pensar en lo tuyo con objetividad. Soy muy feliz de que estés con Edward porque te va a cuidar muy bien y al fin y al cabo tampoco está tan mal que seas una vampira porque, joder, yo soy un hombre lobo, no te puedo reprochar nada y se que eres feliz a su lado y que nunca te va a faltar nada y que...

-Jake para.

-Es que creo que tengo que disculpame por...

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Hiciste lo que creiste apropiado para conseguir lo que querias y jamás me enfadé contigo y lo sabes. Ahora tu eres feliz y yo soy feliz y eso es lo único que importa.

Me abrazó más fuerte de lo que yo lo había hecho antes y permanecimos así por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-Espérame un momento Jacob, enseguida vuelvo.

Esa llamada a la puerta me había cabreado. Jacob y yo nos estabamos "reconciliando", nada podía ser más importante. Pero cuando abrí la puerta el pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Edward estaba fuera y Jacob en mi salón.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Jasper y Emmet estaban muy preocupados porque no apareciste esta... Lobo-su cara pasó de la preocupación al odio.

-Edward por favor no hagas nada malo, ¿vale? Jake ha venido a verme, pero no ha pasado nada de lo que...

-Hola Edward. ¿Qué tal?- Jacob había aparecido junto a la entrada.

-Jacob, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Eso mismo ha dicho Bella. Me he enterado que estábais por aquí y me he pasado a hacer una visita.

Para mi sorpresa Edward sonrió y se acerco a Jacob para estrecharle la mano. Jacob debía de haber contestado mentalmente a todas las preguntas que no estaba formulando Edward y las respuestas debían de ser satisfactorias.

-La verdad es que me alegro de verte Jake. Bella estuvo muy preocupada por ti y me alegra que todo te fuera bien al fin y al cabo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte y de que cuidaras de Bella tan bien como veo que has hecho.

En ese momento la tensión abandonó mi cuerpo y la felicidad ocupó el puesto de ésta. Era maravilloso que no hubieran empezado a pelear, que seguro tenía que ver con la reciente imprimación de Jacob. Después de esto fuimos al salón a hablar hasta la hora de comer, que Jacob decidió que era hora de irse y yo me fui con Edward a su casa para pasar con Jasper y Emmet las horas que aún tenía pendientes.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde fui a casa para ayudar a Charlie a hacer la cena.

-¿Vas a ir mañana a pescar, papá?

-Esa era la idea. Va ha hacer buen tiempo y quería aprovecharlo.

-¿Si voy contigo me enseñarás a pescar?

-¿Bella, tienes fiebre?

-¿Es que no puedo querer ir a pescar contigo?

-Sabes que me encantaría que vinieras.

-Pues ya no hay nada más que añadir. Mañana temprano a pescar.

-¿Y Edward?

-También quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su familia.

La verdad es que esto último no era del todo cierto. A Edward no le había dicho absolutamente nada de esto y esperaba que no le importara que no le viera en casi todo el día.

Después de la cena estuve viendo un rato la tele con Charlie, hasta que me venció el sueño y tuve que subir a acostarme. Como siempre Edward me estaba esperando en la habitación, esta vez mirando por la ventana.

-¿Ves algo interesante?-le pregunté juguetona.

-Fuera no, pero dentro sí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y puedo saber que es?

Mientras formulaba mi pregunta, Edward abandonó la ventana y se fue acercando a mi. Me abrazó y acercó su boca a mi oido. Entonces oi un "tu" y sus labios colisionaron con los mios en un beso pasional. Cuando él lo consideró oportuno se apartó de mi.

-¿Sabes? He estado hablando con Alice antes de venir aquí.

-Mmm. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que mañana va a hacer sol.

-Eso parece.

-Y que yo no te voy a ver en todo el día.

-Eso es evidente. Si hace sol no vas a poder salir de casa.

-Pero tu tampoco vas a venir.

Claro. La pesca con Charlie. Aún no sabía como decirle a Edward que no le iba a ver en todo el día porque iba a pasar un día padre e hija a solas.

-Oh Edward, verás. Es que Charlie se va a ir a pescar mañana y había pensado en ir con él y así pasar un buen rato con mi padre a solas y luego pues cocinaríamos y veriamos la tele...

-Me parece perfecto. Una idea genial.

-Edward lo siento, de verdad. Yo si quieres... ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que me parece muy buena idea que pases todo el día a solas con tu padre. Pensé que no te ibas a guardar un día completo para él.

-Pero no te veré.

-Y eso me pone triste. Pero yo también quiero pasar un día con toda mi familia y mañana aprovecharemos para ir de caza todos juntos.

-¡Eso es fantástico Edward!

Después de esto apenas hablamos, sino que nos limitamos a estar juntos hasta que me dormí. Al día siguiente fue Charlie el que me despertó temprano para que me fuera preparando para marcharnos. Tal como estaba previsto, el sol lucía con un explendor impropio de un día de invierno de Forks, por eso me era difícil creer que iba a verme bañada por los rayos del sol. El lugar donde Charlie acostumbraba a pescar desde hacía ya tantos años se mostraba radiante. La tranquilidad y la paz que envolvían el lugar eran palpables y el aroma a humedad se me antojaba delicioso.

Para mi asombro, pescar resultó bastante sencillo y conseguí pescar casi tantos peces como Charlie. Cuando ya se había ido el sol y estabamos a punto de recoger para marcharnos a casa por culpa de la oscuridad cada vez más abundante, apareció Edward en el río. Venía con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos me parecían llenos de preocupación y ansiedad.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté intentando camuflar la preocupación que ahora me invadía a mi.

-He pensado que aún no hemos estado los tres juntos a solas y he traído unas tiendas de campaña. Para irnos de acampada.

-Vaya Edward, eso es una idea excelente.

Yo no lo veía tan excelente. Algo estaba pasando para que Edward se me llevase de acampada con mi padre cuando sabía que a mi no me haría ninguna gracia alejarme de Forks ahora que aún podía estar allí con normalidad. Lo que hice a continuación fue cojerle del brazo y llevarmelo para hablar a solas con él.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada. ¿Qué tiene que pasar?

-¿Por qué nos vamos de acampada?

-Pensé que te gustaría que pasasemos tiempo a solas los tres juntos.

-Claro, eso sería maravilloso. Pero algo está pasando. A mi no me engañas. Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?

-Tenemos que irnos Bella- su mascara se rompió y en su rostro se veia seriedad y determinación.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Vienen a verte.

Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer


End file.
